Good Boy, Bad Boy
by It's my delicious imagination
Summary: AU. Kise Ryouta always considered himself as a decent human being, and in all his 26 years of life, he never crossed or overpassed that line. But sometimes, he found out by accident, there was something quite promising at being caught as the bad boy by an unknown handsome cop. Main AoKise, implied KiyoAka, KagaKuro and others.
1. Justicia En La Noche

_**Good Boy, Bad Boy**_

At least I polished this oneshot, or at least more than the half of it. The second part comes later. I had this story for a while but was never satisfied with it. And like I promised in my other fic –which I haven´t abandoned by the way- _Con Esperanzas te encontré, con Decepción te perdí,_ I would publish this as an apologize for almost giving up to continue writing the former one. I´m still with exams so I´m sorry I can´t keep the update so fast, I already made some study time-sacrifice to correct this one. Hope you´ll be still happy with me.

_**Summary:**_ AU. Kise Ryouta always considered himself as a decent human being, and in all his 26 years of life, he never crossed or overpassed that line. But sometimes, he found out by accident, there was something quite promising at being caught as the bad boy by an unknown handsome cop.

_**Pairings:**_ Mainly AoKise; mentioned KiyoAka and perhaps others.

_**Warnings**__:_ **YAOI**, **SEX BETWEEN MEN**; so please refrain if you are mentally unprepared or just flat out crossed of this; no one forces you to read it. And probably some major grammar mistakes. Is somebody willing to be my beta? Also, I don´t have a fucking clue about how the police works nor how drugs are called in slang-words.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Nothing of Kuroko No Basuke is mine… yet. I´m still in negotiation with the talented Mr. Tadatoshi Fujimaki ;)

**Chapter 1: **_**Sorpresas en la noche**__(Surprises at night)_

It was already far past midnight as the metallic dark blur BMW vehicle stopped at the sideway from the park. The area belonged to a rather small and unpopular district, wide away from the overpopulation metropolis. So it wasn´t much of a surprise finding this spot deserted, play courts abandoned and the street lamps being broken by stones or simply not functioning right, casting only a dim light over the place and succumbing the rest in darkness. The climatic heat outside marked the soon arrival of the summer and as result not one soul would adventure themselves right now at the outside.

It was perfect for Kise Ryouta.

The blonde shut off the lights and motor of his car but still left the keys in the engine to have the air conditioning working.

After checking quickly again if there´s really no person in the area, he clenched his teeth and hastily opened up his expensive Grey Ralph Lauren-Jacket, which ported sleeves halfway to the elbows; scrambled his White CopaCabana-Shirt with v-neck to reveal his toned abdominal, and proceeded with shaking hands to unbutton his Dark Levi´s-Jeans.

He groaned in relieve as he finally released his drop-hard arousal from his red boxer.

Wishing to be in a more comfortable position, he held with one hand his member as he pushed with the other a button to move the seat more backwards, and hoisted his hips a little forward. Finally, he curled satisfied on the leather couch and could concentrate in what he had desired during all night: jerking his all-pent sexual tension from the party.

Kise was actually a high rewarded pilot and worked as an established member for the Japan National Airplane for several years. All the hard work paid finally off and he enjoyed without guilt the first week of his whole two-month paid vacation. You would think that someone would use their free-time to travel to some distant part of the country, or to another continent like others tourists do, but Kise already did that regularly in his actual job and knew already the most beautiful places in the world, that´s why he wanted to lay down a bit and catch up with family and old friends he didn´t see or contact for years because of his busy schedule. Beaming with anticipation and giddiness he didn´t think much about it as he accepted happily the invitation to a birthday-party from one of his former colleagues from the model industry.

Which brings Kise to his predicament at hand.

Kise had completely forgotten _how_ his ex-coworkers celebrated their parties; or any get-together for that matter. Cursing, the blonde slid his long fingers along his shaft shuddering at the delicious friction. He should have known the party would have ended like this, they always did.

Although Kise appreciated his teenage-years as a working male model, there were always times he would be dragged unwillingly to those after-celebration for their work: which consisted mainly in sniffing Cocaine, swallowing LCD or just savoring a joint and drowning in alcohol. And if the mood was right, a lustful orgy took place. Kise had been invited a couple of times in the beginning and avoided them later like a pest. He just wasn´t into that shit.

And now, with his 26-years, he still didn´t like it, but he stayed as long as he could for old time's sakes. Drank one glass of wine –after he was absolutely sure there wasn´t anything weird put in it-, tried to relax as much as possible and enjoy the bleak conversations. It wasn´t until a beautiful woman sneaked her manicured hand under his waistband and a handsome man began to nibble his neck, that he understand he should run for the exit. Not much because it grossed him out, far from it; the danger laid more in how much it turned him on and how easy it would be to give in. Not having had sex for months didn´t help his resolve either.

Pre-cum glistened already on the slit of his manhood as he thumbed it. He was so horny it made him almost dizzy. There had been no time to drive with such a hard-on till to his house, so he looked for the old deserted park he knew from his adolescence and stationed over, already guessing there would be no observer to molest him.

And by being so engrossed in his pleasure, letting himself free to bask in the lustful bliss of need and heat, only his fulfillment in mind and nothing else, that he never perceived the person who walked leisurely to his car.

Let´s just say that the sudden knocking on his glass window made Kise jump in shock and he yelped in surprise. A scorching light was angled to his face. Squinting his eyes, he couldn´t make out who was the person outside his BMW as he hastily tried to slide his jeans over his hips.

The bored male voice made him freeze in terror.

"I´m a Police Officer, please open the window."

_Oh shit, a cop! That can´t be happening! _Now completely freaking out, the blonde showed his falling erection – it was like a bucket of cold water has been thrown over him - in his boxer, almost getting it caught up with the jeans zipper. Anxiously he made a hissing sound through his teeth.

"Oi, open up!" demanded the officer impatiently.

Kise pushed his shirt hem over his jean, patted his golden locks in what he thought was somehow decent looking and taking a last deep breath he pushed the button to slide his window open. An innocent and pleasant smile graced professionally the blonde´s lips as he spoke.

"Hello, Officer, in what may I help you?" Kise was mentally grateful his voice stayed steady although a little hoarse at the ends but not enough to show his complete embarrassment.

The lantern light was cast down and a very handsome tanned face appeared before him. The man, apparently of the same age tan Kise, had the typical navy-blue uniform which designed him as a police officer. The dark blue eyes matched the short trimmed hair strands under the hat. An elegant eyebrow was arched up as the bluenette snorted.

"Took you long enough. Are you having a party here?" asked the cop shamelessly. The sly smirk made it clear at what he was referring to and Kise felt his face burn up in mortification.

"No, sir, no party here" he replied slowly; his smile, although more forced now, was still on spot but it was impossible for him to keep eye contact.

The tanned man angled his light to the backseats of his car, frowning slightly in disappointment.

"No one else here?" he grumbled, "How boring."

Kise felt his temple twitch in annoyance. Did that cop wanted to find some sex orgy or something like that? Wasn´t it already enough amusing catching a poor lad in a less decent, but completely normal mind you, activity?

"Sorry, Officer, but I´m completely alone here" his sweet voice loaded with falseness.

The bluenette eyes widened for a friction, sniffing in the air, before his smirk turned completely arrogant.

"If that´s true than ya don´t mind giving me your identity and license card, do you? It is slightly suspicious being _alone_ and parking a pretty expensive car in the middle of the night in a quite deserted area."

The ex-model nodded nervously, grabbing his wallet from his jacket and retrieving the needed identifications. The cop took them and Kise noted distractingly how lean and elegant those tanned hands looked. His eyes followed the powerful muscles flexed on tanned arms, bride masculine shoulders and the firm and toned body ported in high-esteem but bored manner. This man made obviously regular work-outs and it did him good. The strong cheek bones and the strong jaw and those stern eyes only made his feature sexier. Kise frowned; it´s a shame the same couldn´t be said for the personality.

The cop hummed in contemplation. "Kise Ryouta, 26 years old, and actually working as a pilot for Commercial Airplanes?" He whistled, "Not bad, Mr. _Pilot_-kun. That sure explains the great car."

The smile on Kise´s face became even tenser. "Thanks, Mr. Officer. If that´s all and there´s no problem, may I go now?"

The tanned man passed the Ids for Kise to take but before his fingers could touch them, they were snatched from his reach. Perplexed, he blinked up to meet mischievous eyes and a white shark smirk.

"You see, Pilot-kun" the man snorted and rested his toned under arm on the windows seams, fanning the cards in the air, "We actually _do_ have a problem here, and it´s pretty bad too."

"Excuse me?" the blonde asked confused.

Leaning his handsome face in the car, the cop sniffed the air again before backed away again. "The thing is, the car smells of the green stuff."

_Green stuff? What does he mea-_ In sudden understanding, Kise grabbed his collar and sniffed at it tentatively. A distinctive smell penetrated his nose. He groaned in frustration. His jacket reeked of Marihuana. Although he didn´t smoke one, the others on the party had, and the smell got stuck on his clothes. _Why me?!_

"So, if you please may step out of the car?" suggested the other man nonchalantly, straightening out and making space for Kise to open his door.

"Look, Officer, let me explain! I was on a party and the others smoked, not me! I swear I didn´t!" Kise knew he sounded desperate but this was terrible misunderstanding in what he had nothing to do with.

A loud hand slap on the car roof jolted him in shock.

"Maybe I didn´t make myself clear; _please,_ _step out of the car, Pilot-kun._" The words were growled dangerously, promising nothing but unpleasant things if Kise didn´t follow the orders.

Trembling fingers opened the car and Kise stepped hesitantly out. From the corner of his eyes he could see the police car stationed several meters away from his BMW. How did he not notice it when it had pulled over?

Shaking his head in dismay, he looked again at the –surprisingly- taller man as the other put Kise´s Ids in his jest pocket of his uniform.

"Officer, you´re wrong" started Kise again, "I didn´t smoke anything, I just went to a party and they may have-"

"Yeah, sure," interrupted him the police officer, "they say that everytime. Now spread those legs and put both hands at the back of your head and don´t move, got it?"

Kise felt himself turned around and pushed against his vehicle. Nervously he did as he was told and lifted his arms and rested his hands against the backside of his golden locks.

"I swear, Officer, there is a mistake" he tried to explain again, feeling worse and frustrated second by second, never having been in such a dreadful situation with the law. If this goes in his registration record it could damage his profile as an elite professional pilot for the prestigious Japan Airplane Empress. And if this were to be labeled in a wrong assumption for possession of illegal substance he could virtually lose his job, and never get one else in any other aviation corporation again.

His _fucking_ whole career was on line here.

And it didn´t help him that this damn cop wouldn´t hear him out, manhandling him gruffly, forcing with his knee in separating his legs wider apart.

"Shut up" growled the other and leaned his chest against Kise´s back and began to palpate his forearms, sliding up to his triceps, shoulders and then all the way to the sides of his upper body till they found the pockets of the model´s grey jacket, roaming on them. Finding nothing – Kise left his cellphone with his wallet in the car – those hands went under his jacket and proceeded to search along his column.

The blonde gulped, although those long fingers and wide palms propped slightly forceful against his back, he could feel the arching heat emanating from them, passing through his white shirt.

Kise´s throat went dry. _Fuck, this is so not happening._ There was no way he began to feel exited about those touches, no matter how intimate it felt when they probed in front of his chest, descending along his ribs and further to his hipbones. This was terrible; his member, which had gone flaccid in seconds after the shock of being trapped by an police officer, was now springing slowly back to life and bumping uncomfortably against his boxers. Why is he getting horny in such a fucked up situation? He could lose about everything if this mistake couldn´t be sorted out, and here he was getting a hard one for being searched for drugs by a male stranger. He had to do something immediately before the other man found out about his humiliating predicament.

"Sir, please, I have nothing on me. There is no need-" he pleaded frenetically and tried to turn around but that intention felt short as he was smashed suddenly brutally back to the car; the cop yanked Kise´s arms in a odd angle together at his back, crushed his whole body against his and locked his golden head with an arm lock, rendering him completely immobile. Hot breath brushed against Kise´s earlobe as the bluenette growled. "I said, don´t move. Are you deaf or just plain stupid?"

Kise was terrified, never had he been treated in such an aggressive manner. That powerful arm around his throat made it almost difficult to breath and the other arm held his both elbows in a painful lock, feet cornering his owns as to prevent any other moves from the blonde.

"You know" hissed the other lowly making Kise´s hair neck stand up, "it´s quite suspicious how much you struggle... as if you want to prevent me to find something on you."

Horror and dismay paralyzed the models body. _Please, don´t tell me he found out! _

"You are hiding something, Mr. _P__ilot-_san" the taller man proceeded to talk in a low voice, "And I´m sure it´s something illegal for you to behave like that."

Kise shacked hopelessly his head. "No, please, I´m not hiding anything illegal, I swear." His voice was hoarse and trembling. This was getting worse and worse by minute, and his fucking arousal didn´t even out a bit! Only if a hole could swallow him up this instant and spare him further humiliation.

The bluenette snorted. "Then there should be no problem if I continue with my search, should it?"

Kise bit into his lower lip, and after some seconds, whimpered a no. There wasn´t really anything he could do, and resisting a police procedure wasn´t the best way to handle this.

A satisfied hum was breathed in his ear lobe. "Good boy" replied the cop, and Kise could have sworn it had been purred out.

_Stop imaging things and get a grip, you stupid baka._

The arm around his throat was moved away and Kise expanded his lungs to inhale thankfully the needed air, but his gratitude lasted only seconds before his body tensed again. A tanned hand groped his buttocks rather roughly.

_The hell? _

Kise angled his head to the side to look what the hell that perverted cop was doing and he yelped as his flesh was clenched forcefully.

"Don´t_._ _**Move.**_" growled the bluenette in a menacing voice.

Grinding his teeth in frustration, the blonde cursed lowly and moved his head forward again.

The hands resumed their pressing and knitting around his behind, searching inside his jeans pocket, which, sadly, had the effect to stretch the material terribly at his front, making his member switch delightfully at the friction. Kise wanted to die from embarrassment. If this keeps going on, he won´t be able to maintain his problem for a secret much longer and at sometime the cop _will_ see the huge dent on his jeans, and then he would be really arrested for disturbing public display or something similar.

_Fuck, what should I do? _Even thinking about dead puppies or gross frogs wasn´t terrible enough to distract him from the hot muscular body pressed behind him, the hot and calm breaths on his neck, firm hands sliding down and up his legs, and for a distracted moment the blonde imagined how those long fingers touched him with passion and reverence, craving to consume his body to the last corner of his skin. At this, Kise blinked slowly in surprise and lust, comprehending he would gladly give his everything – _right here, right now_ – to that man, a complete stranger. Lost in those hazing thoughts, he moaned in delight as something caressed the insight of his thigh near the area of his crotch.

The caress stopped abruptly and the blonde opened his eyes in shock.

_Oh God, I didn`t, did I? Ohnonono! _Kise was about to hyperventilate when the hands continued their probing second later like nothing had happened. Maybe the other hadn´t heard him, or he was kind enough to let it pass, ignoring it; the blonde didn´t know but he really hoped this was the case. What creep would get off by being grabbed by a stranger, no less a police officer? Kise was one it seems and heat crawled over his face and neck. This was the worst.

The bluenette straightened then out, distancing himself from Kise. Although Kise missed for an instant the scorching heat from the other he felt mostly alleviation that the procedure finally ended. Immediately, he planed on using his old actors and models skills to perform a possible get-away strategy as suddenly cold metal touched his wrist and he heard a distinctive click noise. Incredulous, he looked with widening eyes around his shoulder, and although he couldn´t clearly see it, there was no doubt in his mind that a set of hard handcuffs restrained now firmly his hands together.

"What is that? Why am I handcuffed?" he cried in alarm as he tried to somehow slip out of those metal rings. He was shoved against the BMW. This was getting quite old fashioned and repetitive, thought Kise in irritation.

A dark chuckle from behind made Kise cringe internally.

"I´m sorry, but there´s no way I could let you free, Mr. _Pilot_-kun."

"I have a name, you know? It´s Kise" snapped the blonde annoyed, "And with what proofs you have the right to arrest me? You found nothing on me, I´m clean for fucks sakes!" It wasn´t in Kise´s nature to be terribly angry at people at general, and less to curse, but this guy sure as hell got the worst out of him.

"Pretty feisty, aren´t we?" replied the other and Kise could virtually _hear_ the smirk on the others voice. "But there is still a little problem, _Kise_-kun" and the blonde hated how the cop practically breathed his name on his ear – it affected him in all the _wrong_ places of his lower body. "Nowadays, drug dealer and users got more cunning and astute, and quite desperate, in hiding their merchandise from the cops and making it almost impossible to arrest them. But we got smarter too and developed new ways to find the junk in the oddest places you can imagine."

Somehow Kise felt confused about the explanation and dread filled his stomach. A toneless gasp left his plump lips as a cold nose sniffed suddenly at his neck; blue strands of hair prickled his skin. His hips were secured tightly by a pair of strong hands.

"Wha- what are you doing…", voiced Kise gulping.

The blue haired man breathed then out and backed his head slowly away. "Like I said, Kise-kun", drawled the other in bored fashion, "you´re going nowhere because you reek of Marihuana."

The model bristled. "I already explained I was at a party but I didn´t smoke shit!"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard that one before", interrupted him the cop and turned him abruptly around. Widen golden hazel eyes met intense azure ones.

_God, they are beautiful,_ thought Kise in daze, completely forgetting that his erection was now in full display to be seen.

This was now the second time after their encounter they had established direct eye contact, and Kise had almost forgotten how alluring and hypnotic those blazing sapphire irises could be. But this time there was something different in them - and so much _worse_, Kise thought; before, the gaze only had showed nothing but professional coldness and maybe a little cockiness, but now, there was a distinctive fire and calculative sharpness in those ocean depths, which left the blonde whimpering mentally, shaking his entire soul in a loophole of lustful sensations and fear at the same time.

Nobody had ever had that effect on him, and it was terrifying.

As if satisfied with something he saw in the model´s eyes, the officer grinned.

"Like I imagined", he snorted, "your pupils are blown away like you were high."

Kise blinked confused. _Huh? But I´m not- _And he suddenly groaned in anguish after deducing what the other meant. He was blown away, alright, but not because he was _fucking high on drugs, dammit! _How the hell do you explain to another man that you were actually in this painful state because lust and needs were overcoming every _freaking_ cell of your body, and the only coherent thought, which had the grace to pass through your mind, was to _fucking_ _**pin**_ that gorgeous man in front of you and fall in sinful acts of _passion_? Kise grimaced. Yeah, right, that would go so well.

If this would have happened at him several years ago, he would be crying tears in frustration. He almost felt compelled too, a familiar sting burning the sides of his eyes, but he frowned stubbornly and moved defiantly his chin up. Feeling the anger coiling through his stomach, he cursed.

"Fuck you", he growled slowly, "I´m not fucking high, and I´ll do what ever you need me to do to demonstrate that I´m clean. I´ll shove your accusations right into your throat, asshole." Maybe it wasn´t the best idea to disrespect an officer like this, but there were limits to Kise´s patience and his responsibilities as a decent human being. He was emotionally exhausted, it was the middle of the night, there was too much heat in the air, he was unjustifiably accused of being a drug addict, _and his damn arousal wouldn´t loosen up! _So excuse him if he wasn´t in the best mood to being polite to some asshole!

All in all, Kise thought proudly, he made a good courageous and legit impression. Sadly, that sentiment lasted only for seconds. His heart picked up the speed as a feral glint flashed through sapphire eyes, piercing him with their intensity, and the arrogant grin widened slowly in a predatory smirk. The tanned man stepped forward, only leaving a small distance in between them, and Kise gulped as he instinctively retreated backwards but finding his car impending any other forms of escaping.

He was cornered like a defenseless prey about to be ambushed by a very, _very_ dangerous hunter.

It wasn´t like Kise didn´t pass through some – more, a _**lot**_ more, than he actually cared for – similar situations were he had felt to be eaten alive by hungry gazes and touching hands – not for nothing had he_ been_ a model with highly appreciate good looks; and even now, at his twenty-six years, he was still desired, be it secretively – hardly - or not, be it woman _or _man.

But never before felt it like he would literally be devoured tortuously _inch by inch_; like those raging dark blue orbs promised to consume gruesomely his last strings of sanity, and not only to posses his flesh and bones, but to demand without any remorse his soul and life too, for his only to claim and to worship.

Feeling terrible nervous, in habit Kise opened slightly his mouth and passed nervously his pink tongue over his lips. Immediately, the cop´s eyes posed over the muscle, following intensively the little movement before snapping them up again, an overloading hunger seemed to obscure those azure orbs, almost vanishing under the expanding pupil.

_Who´s having their pupils blown away now? _wanted to cry Kise in anguish but he couldn´t even fathom from were to obtain the voice to do such a tremendous effort as all the blood was going straight south to his groin, leaving him breathless and nearly without strength in his legs to stand up.

"What a feisty little cat we have here" said the cop in a dangerously low tone, "Interesting, I think I like it." And out of nowhere patted with the back of his tanned hand the dent in front of Kise´s jeans and chuckled darkly at his shocked expression. "Well, if you are willing to do _anything_ to shove my accusations into my throat like you said, then you won´t raise anymore complaints if I _continue_ my search accordingly, won´t you?"

There was something in the way those words were said that made alarm bells ring in his mind, but he couldn´t back out of it anymore. He really needed to demonstrate his innocence in this matter. And some other part of him, one he tried ferociously to deny but the touch on his erection pretty much prevented it, was anxiously trilled by the prospect of being _searched_ a little more by this dangerous man. If Kise read those predatory eyes right, he´ll get of this more than only his image in tact. _If_ he read right that´s it.

The pilot nodded hesitantly his head, "Okay."

The bluenette closed his eyes for three second and inhaled deeply before he looked back at him. Huffing a "Good", he grabbed Kise´s shoulder and propelled him to walk till the backside of the BMW. The blonde almost felt on his steps, having his hands restrained with handcuffs and his legs feeling like jelly didn´t help much to maintain his equilibration. Once by the truck Kise was suddenly shoved on it and he cried out in surprise at the impact.

"Shut it", growled the other man and held the blonde´s head down, "We have a deal, so bear with it."

Kise cursed. "But there is no need to threat me like I´m a fucking scumbag!" he bristled.

His golden locks were yanked up and he arched his back in pain, long fingers grabbed with brute force his arm and Kise could feel hot breath on his exposed neck.

"You´re right", lips caressing teasingly his skin as the other murmured, "I certainly should threat you better, but you tend to be such a rebellious little kitty that seems in dear need to be punished."

"I´m not a damn ani-" wanted Kise protest but his hair was yanked wider backwards and he breathed rapid in fear but still didn´t fall in panic. Where did he get himself into? This dude was a fucking sadist! Or worse, a psycho who´s hobby is to kill people! And although the blonde felt scared by the more than questionable acts from the taller man, he didn´t really believe him to be a killer o rapist. Sure, the touches and yanking will leave blue-green bruises the next day, but they were only inflected for seconds before they were slowly loosened up and even accommodated discreetly their hold on him for a more comfortable and less painful posture for him. Like now for example, his arm throbbed by the manhandling but the grip suddenly lightened up and lean fingers began to caress faintly over the area. The clawing on his scalp turned into minuscule crawling. _Like an apologize_, thought Kise; it was almost cute. _Almost._ And that was the only reason he didn´t made a run out of this; well, that, and his raging erection obviously.

"Let´s make another deal, shall we?" The pilot had to suppress a moan as he felt the smirk on his feverish skin. "This is your last chance to decide. Or we go to the police station and they can search you there, or, we I´ll make this standard procedure as _pleasant_ as possible and have the results of you being clean right now, right here. What ya say?", the cop asked in his baritone voice.

Kise knew instinctively that this was his last possibility to get out of this, to demand other procedures to have his innocence proved, even a blood test would state the obvious result in seconds, and he could get out of this with much of his dignity in tact as possible and all this mess would be cleared up. There wasn´t probably other ways for searching drugs on him in public area without overpassing his rights as citizen. He knew all of this, but somehow he didn´t find it himself to care as those fingers caressed lovingly his arm.

He gulped and then sighed in defeat.

"Just do it."

He could practically feel the chuckle at his back.

_**End of chapter 1**_

I noted I tend to describe almost everything in details and it´s exhausting and never ending. But I`m a very visual person and want to explain as much as possible the scenes so that others can visual it too and feel the same magic that I do. _Sigh._

Well, good news: the _good_ stuff comes later heh


	2. Deliciosa Recompensa

_**Greetings! Happy New Year! **__**FelízAaño Nuevo para todos! **_

Fuck, can´t believe I survived that hellish period of exams and a little part-time job. Ich bin _kaputt und völlig am Ende. _At least I´ll have now some weeks to polish this fic up like promised and continue the other one too.

OH! Just some idle note for this fic; so, it seems like I love to tend to dig myself a grave and that´s why I decided to transform this one-shot in an actual multi-chapter story. It feels terribly wrong if I can´t end a story without a beautiful happy ending (I am NOT a sucker for too much angst and agonizing finals that end with so much tears). And there will appear more pairings as planned.

_**TO MY LOVELY REVIEWERS AND READER! **_

_THANK YOU SO MUCH!_ I was actually pretty shocked seeing so much response to my story, even if it sucks with mistakes T-T Really, thanks so much! I hope this one is also of your liking. I´m so happy you loved my writing style and all the description! There was really some concerns if it wasn´t too much with all the details. And re reading it, there were some minor descriptions which I treated really poorly and misplaced. Please be patient, with effort and practice I shall be better with the followings chapters and stories (and hopefully with the grammar sentence)! Also, please people, Aomine being a devilish pervert and Kise a delicious feisty prey is an absolute _must_! XD For a moment there, I thought I went to much OCC with Kise being so rebellious (well, poor thing tried at least) and not whiny and so submissive (please, don´t forget that Kise doesn´t know Aomine yet, there is no emotional attachment, and he is an adult). After the latest chapter of the manga my mind already established Kise being stronger in his personality and less clingy the longer he grows up and matures. So thanks at _**sakurahimecool blue**_for not thinking it´s OCC =) And Aomine is maybe a little too chatty.

Also to _**thucya**__**, **__**Ingmina**__**, **__**hitomi65**__**, **__**JennyPham7**__**, **__**Airborn-Love**__**, **__**cipuz**__**, **__**AlessandraCavallone**__**, rainnie, **__**EponineRin**__**, **__**MangaFreaken**__**, **__**iFanboy, cherripetalz**_ (yes, you from tumblr ;)) and anon for writing and loving how sexy and hot I portrayed them heh AoKise is full of awesome passion and fire! I hope you´ll continue to like it because I have some delicious scenes programmed for the future; let´s just say once Kise opens up to this new sexual development with the cop… he´s frankly quite the little devil and loves to take his revenge with Aomine, and the handcuffs are going to be of grand importance again among other things hehe

_**Cupsuke:**_ Your poor neighborhood XD I´m glad you liked my writing style though and Kise not being such a sobbing baby. And something we have in common: men in uniform… so delicious! Positively a weak spot for Kise ;) (and for me if they have a nice body shape and face).

_**Airborn-Love: **_Don´t feel bad for Kise; there´s _nothing_ to feel bad about when a fucking sexy and hot police-officer search your body for drugs. Or at least, his more aroused and sex-deprived self isn´t (and later his moral or good behaving won´t complain either).

_**Amthystdesire:**_ thanks for understanding; it was a pretty rough month for me. I work now in a restaurant as a waiter and end up dead after shifts. I think it´s interesting how you describe my portrayal of the characters surreal heh but I´m glad ya liked it and the story itself! Hope ya like this chapter too!

_**Kokicchi: **__Sob._ Oh. My. _God._ I can´t belief a writer like you praised me! I practically adore _Kise Hates The Subway!_ You can´t even imagine how hot your story made me, and I fantasized about it for weeks! Err… hope that didn´t gross you out now, it´s just crazy that you reviewed me T-T And you praise everything and that makes me so happy! And you love my sexy Aomine. I´m grinning like a mad-man now! Hope I can placate the cockblocking for this chapter and the next ones. But please remember, when a future chapter comes, with Kise playing his devilish payback back at Aomine, handcuffing him and making him in a poodle of hot and helpless mass full of lust and want till he actually _begs_, please be conscious I dedicate it for you ;)

_**Summary:**_ AU. Kise Ryouta always considered himself as a decent human being, and in all his 26 years of life, he never crossed or overpassed that line. But sometimes, he found out by accident, there was something quite promising at being caught as the bad boy by an unknown handsome cop.

_**Pairings:**_ Mainly **AoKise**; other cannon pairings: **KagaKuro, MidoTaka, AtsuHimu;** not cannon pairings but I absolutely love: **KiyoshiAkashi** (I can´t get it out of my mind, I´ll write about them in any other story I can), **KasamatsuFurihata** (I don´t get it either but they seem so… cute?),** WakamatsuSakurai, KisukeFukui **(they deserve more panels dammit), some others, and ex-pairings: **KiseKasa, AoFukui**, etc. It may be possible I´ll change some things during the course of the story.

_**Warnings**__:_ **YAOI**, **SEX BETWEEN MEN**; so please refrain if you are mentally unprepared or just flat out crossed of this; no one forces you to read it. _**Not betaed**_, and most certainly some major grammar mistakes in between. Is somebody willing to be my beta? Also, I don´t have a fucking clue about neither how the police works nor how drugs are called in slang-words.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Nothing of Kuroko No Basuke is mine… yet. I´m still in negotiation with the talented Mr. Tadatoshi Fujimaki ;)

**Chapter 2: **_**Deliciosa Recompensa **__(Delicious reward)_

The "Good boy" was purred seductively from the cop and revibrated through Kise´s whole system, wiping any doubts of his mind, leaving only hot trails of lust in his veins. _God_, what was this man doing to him?

This time, the blonde´s head was pressed more carefully on the truck of the BMW, the metallic blue metal shockingly cold against his hot face.

"Stay there and don´t move unless I tell you, got it?" grunted the taller man, "Now, spread your legs like before." Kise did as he was told and shuffled his feet further away. Powerful hands gripped firmly his hips and moved him slightly up and further back from the truck so that his rear was lifted in the air. This shouldn´t make Kise so horny; he always preferred to be the dominant one in male relationships, giving rather then taking. But loosing control now –albeit in the worst situation possible- made him crave for more of those talented fingers who started to ghost under his white v-neck CopaCabana-Shirt, touching and caressing his skin in a methodical manner. Kise bit his lips together to prevent making more embarrassing noises; more then a search this resembled a delicious foreplay massage, and God _knows_ Kise was such a sucker for massages. That´s why he arched instinctively as rough digits probed along his ribcage, groaning in delight.

"My, my" exhaled the cop on his ear, his chest pressed against his back, something firm and warm pocking his thigh – and Kise felt dizzy knowing that this couldn´t be a fucking lamp- , "I never knew someone who liked a police procedure so much as you" he chuckled. "Maybe I´m not doing this professional enough here, or…", he pinched the blonde´s nipples making Kise inhale in shock, "…or you´re just a little creep who gets off of this shit?"

The blonde clenched his jaw, trying to annihilate any treacherous sound which wanted to come out of his mouth. Incensed by the cop´s earlier commentary, he furrowed his eyebrows and glanced from the corner for his eyes to the tanned face at his side and met hued dark blue eyes. They stared silently at his face, seemingly unfocused, observing his plump lips panting, then sliding to his rosy cheeks, his golden locks and finally piercing his own hazel orbs. And like waking up from a trance, they cleared up for a second and the cop barked a laugh. A boyish smile graced his lips, illuminating his tanned countenance beautifully and Kise chocked on his breath, his heart skipping a beat.

"What´s up with your face?" teased the other man as he sneaked his hands inside Kise´s pants making him jump in surprise. "Didn´t like what I said before?" he hummed in his ear, "Don´t worry. Maybe I´m a creep too for liking this", and proceeded to lick the shell while caressing the blonde´s crotch through his boxer, "or maybe", he murmured lowly, "I´m just a creep for you…", ending the phrase with a bit on his lobe, making Kise gasp in pain and pleasure.

"That´s not fair", Kise panted, "Don´t say those things to me. I- ah, I´m not a creep, dammit. I do not –hah- like this."

"Oh? Are you sure?" snorted the bluenette and deliberately reached into the red boxer and grabbing the throbbing member, laughing lowly as the pilot bucked in surprise and moaned loudly, "Lying is a bad habit, ya know."

Kise bit his lower lip, almost breaking the skin and drawing blood. That sneaky hand had a good grip on his member and began in torturous slow motion to pump it. Heat coiled rapidly in his belly, the muscles on his legs shaking as they recoiled and flexed rapidly by the effort to stay straight.

"Either way, I should continue what I started. Let´s see if we can find something interesting here", snickered the cop.

The shaft was handled in a firm manner but without inflictive pressure, and every time the fist pumped up, a confident thumb pressed on the head, nibbling slowly in the slit of his member which by now leaked pearls of pre-cum. As if it wasn´t enough already the other hand began to fondle his balls in a lazy way causing Kise to buckle and shudder at the touch, sweet little whimpers leaving his mouth. Taking it like a cue the bluenette pressed his body harder against the blonde´s body and Kise could feel the hard and warm packet from the other rest against his restrained hands and without wasting time, the pilot made a hold of it, probing for the outline of the thick shaft and kneading it strongly, feeling happy he wasn´t the only one affected about the whole ordeal.

_Fuck, he´s huge!_ thought Kise in frenzy and licked his bottom lip, fantasizing how that cock would feel so thick, and so hot and heavy between his moistened lips and inside his mouth cavern, and he moaned loudly at this image – Kise had never a problem admitting his preference for visual imagination and his _little_ oral fixation.

The cop jerked him faster and grazed his teeth against Kise´s jaw as the tanned man speed up his own thrusting against those skillfully hands. By that point both men panted harshly, pearls of perspiration on each faces and chest, the heat created by both of them was unbearable. Kise knew he wouldn´t last longer, those powerful hands were his undone as they brought him to pieces.

And there it was. Three more thrusts and he would-

_Noooooooooooooo! (A/D.: Sorry, but I had to cackle at Kise´s inner face when he screamed like this XD)_

From a moment to another the cop stopped his ministrations, leaving Kise in a total mess as his member twitched torment.

The bluenette tsked audibly as he retracted himself from the panting blonde. He placed each tanned hand beside the white hip, supporting himself on the truck; making Kise take a shuddering breath at the sudden lose of body contact.

Kise wanted to cry in anguish - _He had been so fucking __**close!**_ -; instead he whimpered in disappointment as he rested flaccidly his languish upper body on the metallic surface of his car. With a last endeavor –gold eyebrows drawn together in confusion and frustration- he gazed from the side, one hued hazel-brown eye managing to get some visibility from the man who stood only one step away behind him, panting loudly, his blue eyes closed seemingly in concentration. After some seconds, which felt like an eternity for Kise, the officer huffed with an amused undertone and blinked slowly, his broad jest slowing down with his breathing.

"Fuck," groaned the bluenette, his lips curled in a beautiful small smile, "you almost got me there, _Kise_-kun. You´re surprisingly good, _too_ good." His eyes were black as the deep ocean at midnight, trailing with their gaze Kise´s glistening skin in the dim light of the street lamps, twinkling in delicious approve at what they saw.

It made Kise flush in self-conscious, laying there in an indecently manner and stared at like this. His blood hummed loudly in his ears and his mind tried to search for something coherent to respond.

He swallowed nervously. "Then-", his voice hoarse, "then why stop…?" Kise had already accepted this fucked up situation, he couldn´t deny his carnal desires anymore. The only thing he could do now is to lay back and enjoy the crazy ride, loosing consciously track of what was right from wrong, only burning from inside out, craving with every morsel of his being for more of that devilish man who touched and caressed him like no else did in his whole life: awakening sinful patterns of pleasure inside him unknown for his soul and body, rendering him in a being of flesh and bones living only for this moment, for this hunger and want.

So. _Much_. **_Want_**.

And he´d be damned if he underwent all this humiliating craziness only to have his rightful and needed mind-numbing orgasm snatched away from him, _thank you very much_.

A huffed laugh made him focus again on the taller man behind him and he jumped in surprise as a featherlight kiss was placed on his neck.

"Haa" he breathed on his skin, making Kise tremble, "Don´t worry, little kitty," – the blonde scoffed at the appellation - "I just did not want to end this so soon", the deep voice getting suddenly a dangerous edge, "I still have to finish my duty, _Kise-_kun."

Kise blinked confused, but before he could ask what the other meant by his statement his dark Levis-Jeans, including his boxer, were yanked roughly mid-way down to his legs, baring his buttocks for the whole world to see. Kise squeaked in surprise, instantly feeling ignominy curling around his body at being exposed like this, air breezing softly over his skin.

"Nice", complimented the cop, greedily flicking with hungry eyes down to the milky white hip and the long legs, with his hand following lovingly the curves of the toned muscles and flesh he found, creating a path of fire down Kise´s body. Kise pulled back sharply, his teeth grinding together and eyes pressed closed as his mind and body clashed in a terrible controversy of shame and desire at the same time.

The other man chuckled huskily before he spoke again. "I still have to search you more _intimately_ and I need some items for it and they are in my car" he informed. "So", the voice turned suddenly crisp, holding the authority of a superior, authority that did not serve to disobey, "_do __**not**__ move_ till I say so, got it?" And to make himself clearer, he clenched Kise´s right buttock which made the blonde hiss in pain. _**"Got it?"**_ he repeated louder.

"_**Yes!**_" hissed Kise, "I fucking _got it_!" The underlying _asshole_ part didn´t need to be voiced as it was clearly implied.

The cop snorted in mock amusement. "Good boy" he cooed, patting in a satisfied manner the blonde´s abused buttock before the only existing presence of the other man was the fading food steps followed later by the sound of the police-car door being opened.

Kise huffed in discontent. Who the hell did that bastard think he is? Only because he´s a fucking cop could he order him around like some dog? He idly fingered experimentally the handcuffs around his wrist. This was the first time he felt them, never mind being locked with this item for arresting purpose. The pilot really, _really_ hoped, he gets free and clean after this event. It doesn´t matter if _**´this´**_ turned in an unexpected form of sexual intercourse as long as it didn´t dirty his records and no one ever got wind of it and his life will continue on like it always did: departure, flights, landings, flights and more flights, and stationing in already known oversea countries.

With the time, he´d label this moment as a nice and surprising routine change and probably even forget about this as the years pass by.

He mentally paused.

Yeah, right, as he could ever forget himself being, firstly, misguidedly accused, then forcefully arrested and lastly molested by that insufferable, egoistical –incredible sexy, beautiful, intense, drop dead gorgeous and alluring; _Stop, dammit_- perverted bastard of a cop.

Speaking of the devil; how many minutes had passed since that pervert had touched or talked to Kise? Surely it wouldn´t last so long to find whatever utensils were needed, would it?

Listening in concentration, only the soft rustle of the trees and chirping cicadas met his ears; but nothing reveals the presence of the tanned cop.

Kise began to grow internally restless, clenching nervously his hands in fists, licking his lips several times in attempt to maintain them moistened.

_Please, don´t tell me he left me here alone?_

He felt his resolve to stay still slightly shaken, even his aroused libido began to deflate, giving room for more worried emotions. God, he prayed quietly, he knew that man could be a terrible sadist, but even he couldn´t have the heart for playing with him like this.

_No; think Kise._

Inhaling in deep, the blonde tried to calm down. It was obvious the police officer would never risk being exposed to his superiors if they found Kise all alone – and half naked- with the bluenette´s handcuffs –they should have some serial and identifications number – on him and the detailed description of his face and body which the blonde could easily provide. Kise would recognize him _everywhere._ That said the taller man sure wasn´t that dumb. And there were limits in being a police impostor. The car and the uniform were to real looking to being faked, and stolen ones are captured in record time.

_So where the fuck was he?_

Not caring anymore about the imposed order, he clenched his aching muscle legs and began to lift his chest up.

The sudden sound of a body shifting behind him made him freeze.

Advancing silent foot steps echoed in the air.

"You sure tend to probe my patience and good will, _pilot_-kun" growled a deep voice dangerously; feet stopping shortly behind him, "And here I thought we already passed through that rebellious stage of you", a warm hand sweeping softly through his blonde hair before they grasped the locks forcefully and forced Kise to arch his neck again; hot breath descended along his right collarbone. Growing wary, the blonde glanced briefly to the side catching the flicker of silent anger across the tanned face, the lash of danger in those former welcoming eyes.

_Ah, damn, why me?_

Although Kise trembled slightly in apprehension, yet he couldn´t deny the happiness flushing through his system at the feeling of that hot body against his again. And he cursed inwardly at how that deep baritone voice – tinted in anger and… lust? – spiked the terrifying arousal in his blood veins, his member already swelling in anticipation again; and for a moment there the blonde only wanted to cry tears in agony at the injustice of all this. Of the obvious control the other had over his desires and his body. And how Kise obviously _loved_ it.

"I should punish you for not following my orders" continued that sinful voice, "but I´ll let it pass this time", and the grip mellowed slowly out, a nose nuzzling his neck as the other unoccupied hand held his hip, a calloused thumb circling the silky skin there, "You presented me quite the lovely view as I rested against my car and observed you."

Kise closed his eyes in frustration, groaning in annoyance. _Of course_ that perverted cop would let him alone for minutes, all the while making himself comfortable as he enjoyed silently observing Kise´s embarrassing form as the other struggled in despair. At the thought of having his rosy ass being stared at all along made him feel even worse.

"I should sue you", growled the blonde.

"And what _for_ exactly?" asked the other in mock amusement.

"For- for abuse of authority an- and for about _everything!" _stated Kise heatedly, clenching his jaw, already knowing how _absurd_ his threat really was. He rather would leave the country and change his name before he´d tell anyone about this encounter, least some fucking law agents and cops.

The bluenette must have realized the same thing because he barked a laugh making Kise´s heart throb strangely at the rich sound, only getting him more irritated.

"That´s not funny!" he shouted angrily, "I can, you know! I should sue you!"

At least the laugh subdued in amused chuckles before the taller man spoke again in a clear voice.

"Aomine. Aomine Daiki."

"Huh?" sounded the blonde dumbly.

Kise heard the other sigh.

"My name, dumbass", informed the cop, "If you want to sue me you should know my full name, shouldn´t you?"

Caught in surprise, Kise didn´t know what to respond. He never thought the other would tell him his name, always labeling the too tanned skinned man as the blue haired perverted cop, and that he would stay anonymous forever in the blonde´s memory. Now that stranger got actually an identity: _Aomine Daiki._

"What?" grunted Aomine, "I can show you my Id card if ya don´t believe me."

Kise shacked his head and chuckled. "Nah, I believe you, just didn´t think somebody would be so stupid in giving his real name at someone who wants to sue them."

Aomine growled before clenching Kise´s buttocks again (A/D: I´m sorry, it´s just Daiki loves to do that, that ass is perfect for being manhandled). Kise jolted surprised, yelping in pain and looked from his peripheral vision again at the grinning cop, glaring daggers to the other.

"Cheeky bastard", snorted the bluenette, "We´ll see if you can keep that attitude up _after_ I´m finished with you", and with that said, something white was thrown beside Kise´s head, landing flat on the metallic surface. The blonde recognized immediately the texture of latex.

Kise gulped. "Uh… Latex _gloves_?" he stuttered nervously as he watched how a tanned hand reached for one of the gloves and was put on the right hand of the cop.

"Yeah" grinned the bluenette bemused as he took the last glove and put it on the other hand, the material making a snapping sound after it evolved the lean and toned wrist. "What did you think it would be? I accomplish my duties like a professional obviously."

Somehow, Kise didn´t feel much assured by that.

"Now", Kise felt his hip gripped with a hand, the latex scurrying drily on his skin; it felt so strange, "I don´t have to repeat myself again, do I? Just don´t move till I say otherwise and it won´t hurt…", Aomine paused and then finished the sentence with a cheeky undertone, "… _that_ much."

Golden amber-eyes widened as the cop produced out of nowhere a yellow tube with his free hand. A stream of transparent looking liquid was from it released, landing right on the beginning of his rear brim, jolting the pilot at the sudden cold contact. The gel glided between his butt cheeks, scurrying slowly but steady over the rim of his anus and going further to his testicles and finally dripping along his shaft till the tip of his member where it accumulated in tiny drops. It would be naught trying to explain how strange and uncomfortable (though a little exiting) this felt for Kise. Sure, Vaseline wasn´t the first time he tried out, that´s why he recognized the texture, but he only used small amount for practical and precise use, never mind that he had almost always been the one who applied it on the others, not so much the other way.

Aomine placed the tube on arm reach on the truck before straightening his body again. The hand on Kise´s hip, which never leaved their place in the entire ordeal, slid further down and cupped one of Kise´s pompous butt-cheeks. The other hand soon accompanied the motion, cupping the other buttock.

A gasp left Kise as those hands spread his flesh apart to reveal his orifice. A soft air breeze contacted with the cold and wet trail of the gel, making him shudder, feeling how his entrance muscles clenched in reaction.

A fingertip glad in latex was placed right on the column of his waist before it ghosted slowly all the way down between his butt, gathering some of the gel, and stopping shortly over the rim of the exposed hole and Kise´s whole body tensed in anticipation as he nagged unknowingly on his lower lip, to the point of almost breaking the soft skin. He could hear how the other man left a deep breath out before a lean finger nudged slightly the rim-muscles, massaging the inner border and penetrating his way in, the liquid making the entrance easier.

"Ah…" panted Kise at the intruding feeling, not being able to distinguish if it pleased or made him uncomfortable. Maybe both.

The cop slid his finger further in the hot cavern, switching carefully, roaming inside the orifice. Soon a second finger was introduced; Kise switched as his inner walls were necessarily expanded to accommodate the larger intrusion and although it ached a bit it didn´t really hurt, and it occurred to him that the bluenette was obviously pretty experienced in those things as the fingers opened up in scissors-motion to stretch him out. But the real extend of the others ability were shown as they curled suddenly in a crawling motion and probed directly on his prostate which made the blonde see stars. A delighted moan straightened out of his throat, whatever thought he had harbored in his mind was whipped out.

A third finger accompanied the others as they touched merciless, and with precise accuracy, over and over again the same place, making Kise shake his head in torture, panting in deer need of oxygen as his nerve system was attacked in growing explosion of placer, driving him mad with how it made him want to crawl out of his skin, every cell suffering an overloading crash of sensibility for his surrounding. His instinctively wanted to move his hip to encourage a more penetrating motion but the other hand held him firmly rendering him in useless spasm movement. The blonde didn´t really wonder at how fast he went overboard, the only explanation that came up would be that he almost had reached the peek minutes before, his body greedy to finally overpass it as it was intended since the beginning.

_Just a little bit more, just a little bit more, please!_

Feeling completely lost and frustrated would be an understatement as the fingers suddenly extracted themselves out of his cavern; it practically _hurt_.

Kise sobbed once in reflex before he bit through the skin of lower lip, tasting blood. He had been so fucking _near_! _**Again!**_

_What the fuck was his problem?!_

The hand which he held him before was now patting softly his behind similar a soothing motion although in Kise it had quite the opposite effect as murderous intent swirled around him.

"Mah, mah" shushed Aomine smirking, "don´t cry, little kitty. That wasn´t so bad, was it?"

"I didn´t cry, damn asshole!" shouted Kise, almost spluttering at how angry and desperate he felt.

"Hah" breathed the other out snickering, "Sorry, must have heard wrong then."

God, he would sell his soul if only those handcuffs would disappear and he could hit that fucking smug face thought Kise as he narrowed his eyes at the cop.

"Anyway" continued Aomine carelessly, his smirk widening at the glare, "I´m glad to inform you I didn´t find anything suspicious in your ´_hide spot´_ and there for you´re free of any possible legal charges" he finished in a happy tone. Not that Kise felt amused, far from it. If he could, he would _fucking_ murder someone. Preferably a blue haired cop.

Kise still felt his cock pulse in rapid succession, making him ache for some sort of release. _Anything. _His chest heaved fast and shallow, cutting like knives because he couldn´t obtain enough oxygen for his lungs, his forehead gleaming with perspiration, and as the blood rushed through his veins he could hear his heart beat at his ribcage. This was crazy. _He _was getting crazy.

Nothing mattered anymore.

Not the unjustified accuses, the humiliation, the perverted cop. Only this heat which traveled around his system, spreading out in every corner of his being and craving in agony at the loss of that magnified height he almost had reached.

His senses already being in full-drive, Kise couldn´t stop the gasp living his glistening lips, the culprit for it being a finger glad in latex ghosting sweetly around his entrance. Although his mentality was almost devoid of coherent thoughts, falling in and out of focus, words from a deep seductive voice expanded themselves like velvet over his mind.

"Seems like you really were a good boy like you proclaimed to be" drawled that voice, the finger slid further down to the beginning of his testicles and back up again, causing Kise to close his eyes and to shiver.

Aomine pressed his body further against Kise, breathing onto the earlobe with the blue earring, "I think", he carried on, nuzzling against his neck as the finger made circles around the rim of his hole in slow motion, lingering for a moment, "this deserves a reward", before passing through the muscles and penetrating the orifice easily, "Don´t you think so?"

Kise´s body reacted by itself as it jumped greedily against the intrusion, wanting more of the feeling it generated in him, but a firm hand on his hip prevented any other move, holding him securely, only causing Kise´s level of sexual frustration to build up, pearls of perspiration clinging on his forehead.

"So", the finger rotated sluggishly inside him before it retracted outside again, and that motion repeated itself in an never ending circle, in and out, in and out, slowly, easy, "What do you want?", and it wasn´t enough for Kise, it was too small, too slow, too anything, but still not nearly enough to satisfice him.

Kise wanted to hide and cry in mortification, he knew what he wanted. What he _needed_. But was it really worth it?

White teeth began to nibble on his right collarbone.

"Tell me what ya want" purred Aomine, "What ya want _me_ do to _you", _and as the blonde was coaxed with that deep velvet voice, full of sensual promises, Kise knew he had already lost.

His voice didn´t almost come out and it felt like a huge effort to even form the correct sentence, but in the end he locked his hued golden eyes with Aomine´s almost black as midnight, and spilled the words which bubbled from his heart and body.

"Just fuck me", he swallowed, _"Fuck me hard, please."_

In retrospective, Kise thought it should have been a pretty funny sight when Aomine Daiki suddenly froze in his movements, his eyes widening and his jaw getting slack as a slight blush darkened his tanned countenance in fluster, but at that moment there were more important things pressing the matter at hand - like his rock hard arousal. And, really, Aomine´s shock lasted only seconds – much to Kise´s content - before the cop began to curse like a mantra, removing the finger stilled in the blonde, as he impatiently plucked the gloves off his hands and searched desperately the pockets of his blue pants, and finding finally a little metallic-looking packet. Like an animal he tore with his teeth at the metallic rim ripping it open and extracted a rubber.

Kise blinked, he almost had forgotten to think about safe-sex; which was not common for him; but in the end, what had been normal or remotely expected today?

The sound of a zipper being opened broke through the noise of fast breathing, and for a second the blonde´s body tensed.

This was it. They would really do this. Kise knew he wanted this, wanted to be fucked so desperately, but in the same time all this felt so surreal.

He could feel the tip of Aomine´s dick pressing against his anus as it stopped right there. A hand bared in skin – it feels much better – massaged gently his hip.

"Let´s make our last deal here" Aomine's voice sounded hoarse and husky, "this is your last chance to stop all of this and go home, or, you say yes and your wish will be my demand."

Somehow this made the blonde smile in a corky way. So till the last moment the other let him decide? This told him more about the character of the other then all the night together.

Being more at ease, he nodded, and that was all the affirmation the other needed. Not hesitating anymore, a thick and hot shaft penetrated the muscle barrier and filled him swiftly till the brim.

Kise groaned at the sensation of being full, every little switch from Aomine´s member resonated inside his cavern, leaving him almost breathless. There was no hurt or ache as he had been thoroughly prepared and coated with Vaseline. This. _This_ was what he had needed.

"_Fuck_", the cop hissed under his breath, "you´re so fucking tight", and removed himself slowly before impelling his dick again in his entrance, and the blonde pondered absentmindedly that he would not hold on for much longer as the heat in his belly increased in an astonishing manner.

Aomine must be sensing the same as he fucked him harder, angling for a specific direction, and grunting in success as the pilot cried in surprise as his special spot were located and was with brutal accuracy pounded on.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck fuckfuckfuck fuck!_

It should be shameful but considering all the circumstances Kise could halfway admit nothing could have prevented it. He had already been at the edge; fingers leaving bruises on his hips as skin slapped against skin, harsh breathing filling the air, need and craving directing instinctively minds and body as they only demanded relieve. His resolved endured only a couple of thrust as he exploded from the inside, going almost blind, and moaned loudly as he came abruptly on the truck of his car. Aomine drove two times inside his hole before he too came groaning holding him tightly as he shivered during his last orgasmic waves.

Surrendering himself in his post-orgasmic bliss, Kise sprawled his body on the dark blue metallic surface, his face pressing harder against the superficies to absorb the needed cold, as he waited for his heart to slow down with his breathing. He felt so satisfied but terrible tired at the same time that he hardly noticed how the other man removed his flaccid member from his anus. Immediately Kise felt something missing by the caused emptiness.

The skin on his wrist throbbed in ache as they were freed from the handcuffs and his arms dropped at his side in exhaustion. He couldn´t muster neither the will not the strength to maintain his balance after all the strenuous activity and was about to slid from the car and fall on the hard concrete floor as two toned arms held him up and turned him around to let him rest against a warm muscled chest. Kise lifted his head and met worried sapphire orbs.

"Are you okay?" asked Aomine.

Not finding his voice right now, Kise only nodded rapidly as he mustered his last strength and straightened out moving slightly away from the loving embrace all the while trying to hide the heat creeping on his cheeks.

He lifted rapidly his jeans and zipper up and fumbled on his shirt, straightening it out. The silence manifested itself like a heavy cloud around them, making the situation more awkward.

The blonde couldn´t muster the courage to look directly at the taller man and maintained his gaze on the floor. The situation turned in a utterly embarrassing one.

Two cards were showed in front of his vision; he recognized them immediately as his Id and license cards.

"Here are your cards", informed Aomine, "You´re clean so there´s no need to hold you any further, you´re free to go."

Kise could feel his eyes widening for a fraction, an acid lump forming in his throat, before he schooled his face in a bored mask. Casually, he took the cards and put them in his jacket pocket. Once finished with that task and lifting his head, he looked straight at the officer in front of him.

"I said I´m innocent, didn´t I?" he snorted.

"Still", sneered Aomine, "It´s my job to make sure."

"Funny way to comply your duties, _officer_-kun", his voice low, "although you didn´t find drugs on or _in_ me, that doesn´t mean I don´t consume them."

Aomine narrowed his eyes, the dangerous glint flashed through those midnight-blue orbs like before and making Kise tense. He stepped in Kise´s personal space, grabbed his shirt and locked his lips with the blonde´s plumps ones for a fierce kiss. Taken by surprise, a soft gasp flowed from his mouth and the bluenette took immediately advantage of it to slip his tongue inside the hot cavern and dragging Kise´s own muscle with languish strokes as they melted in a sensual dance of tongues and lips.

Kise reached with both hands at the blue collar of the police uniform, but if it was for showing the officer away or getting him nearer he didn´t know. The only thing he did do know though, was, how crazy his heart was thrumming against his ribcage and how his knees would buckle at any time given.

_There should be a law for such a good kisser!_

But before he could lose himself completely to the kiss, Aomine decided in that moment to break the connection, pulling deliberately away. Still captivated by the emotions which coursed in his body, Kise batted slowly his eyelashes when he observed how those intense navy-blue eyes met his gaze, a pink tongue flickered slyly along those thin lips like they were testing the remained flavor. Soon those lips morphed into a wicked grin.

"You don´t taste like a druggy" he replied in a smug way, "nor do you act like one. I can tell, ya know. I had my share of them to arrest", and by Kise´s raised eyebrow and pointed look, a soft blush crazed his cheeks. "What?" he scoffed in defense, "Obviously I treat them differently than you!" and without noticing he began hastily to explain himself, "You´re a special case. I already knew you were clean, but you are hot and – uh", finished Aomine lamely as he seemed to realize he had rambled in aflutter, loosening some of his cool demeanor from before.

It was almost cute. Almost being the cue word here. _Again._

"Neverless," continued the bluenette, having regained his self-control, "not that you minded much either by your earlier demand" showing his smug shark-grin.

How was it possible that one single man could make him feel thousand different emotions which changed in speed like in a roller coaster? Gone was the hazy and beautiful feeling from before only to be replaced by irritation, which propelled him to detangle himself from those warm arms and making some distance between them.

_Smug bastard _thought Kise as a vein irked in his temple_._

He passed a hand through his blond locks, a bored and luscious look on his face as he addressed the cop dryly "Well, as much as I enjoyed our little _cop and accused innocent citizen _game_" _he remarked sarcastically "it´s already getting late and I´m tired. Have a nice day, officer-kun." Without more words, he turned around his vehicle and opened the door.

"Hey, wait" shouted Aomine behind him but he played deaf and hopped inside his car and started the engine. With a last look at the formidable silhouette of the tanned man on his side mirror who displayed an incredulous and vexed contortion on his handsome face, he set foot on the gas pedal and drove away, trying not to notice the clenching of his heart.

This was the final good bye.

_**Fin of chapter two**_

Fuck, finally finished it. Sorry for the shortness of the special moments there, I noticed it´s hard for me to find the right words for explaining them and to expand the smut. Need more experience in writing them and which words are usable. Hope ya still like it =D Like mentioned before, this isn´t the final of the story. Those two deserve to fall in love… somehow.

And the updating will continue per month because I´m working now and there is still my other fanfic I need to finish. Please be patient with me T-T Happy New Year for Everyone!


End file.
